


The Monster Under The Sun

by Applesandbannas747



Series: Monster [2]
Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:41:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: The trouble with kissing monsters out under the sun is that you're liable to be seen doing it.
Relationships: Eugene Labao/Jesse Coste
Series: Monster [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921591
Comments: 12
Kudos: 39





	The Monster Under The Sun

Jesse wasn’t joking about being needy. But Eugene hadn’t been joking either when he said he liked it. Still, it was quite something to get a text from your boyfriend saying he was on his way to your school because he missed you when you’d only kissed him—and the summer—goodbye seven days ago.

As Eugene watched Jesse step out of his insanely fancy and admittedly pretty cool car, he was struck with a sense of déjà vu. Wasn’t it just about a year ago that Jesse Coste had first invaded Kings Row in his crisp white uniform? Eugene hadn’t been nearly so glad to see him then.

“Congratulations, Captain,” Jesse said, first thing, eyes seeking out the new and gleaming captain’s pin on Eugene’s lapel. He already knew, of course, that it would be there. Eugene had told him.

Eugene laughed at the challenge in Jesse’s congratulation.

“And to you, Captain,” he returned. “I look forward to kicking your ass this year.”

“Not happening. You may kiss my ass after my team wins, though. As a consolation prize.”

“I want you to go back over what you just said and tell me if that sounds a bit like you just insulted your own ass. You know, if it’s only a consolation prize.”

“I’m bored of this,” Jesse said definitively, which meant that, yeah, he heard the insult there too. “Did you miss me?”

“Tons.” Eugene was already close enough to Jesse to say the word directly into his ear. He couldn’t help it, whenever Jesse was around, he gravitated toward him without even meaning to.

Eugene grabbed a hip and pressed Jesse against the silver car he’d parked right behind the gym and kissed him before he’d even finished purring his little sound of approval, which turned into a tiny, mumbled protest of _careful, my car!_ Eugene didn’t think Jesse’s car was in any real danger and Jesse himself forgot to fret over it the moment Eugene put his tongue to work in the way Jesse liked so much.

Jesse had gotten the hang of kissing in the fortnight they’d been dating. And for good reason. He’d had enough practice; he’d been over in Eugene’s room almost every night and not a one gone by without a substantial chunk of it going to _this_.

Jesse had come over a lot during the day too, as Eugene’s actual boyfriend. Luna was insufferable about it, rolling her eyes constantly. But he’d get her back. Eventually, he’d tell everyone the real story of how he and Jesse got together. ‘Course, that story made fools of them all…Eugene most of all. It would still be worth it to see her finally catch the flack she deserved for trying to sneak Jesse in.

But that was years away, down the road so far that it would be a funny story for everyone to laugh at. For now, Eugene was more concerned with Jesse’s mouth and body, both pressed against his and wonderfully warm and inviting and entirely receptive. Jesse squirmed in a way that told Eugene he wasn’t trying to get away but, instead, wanted Eugene to still him by holding him more securely against the car. Eugene was earning a new wave of those sounds of approval now—sweet, needy exclamations in gasps and sighs and groans.

Logically, Eugene knew broad daylight behind the gym ten minutes before practice was not the time or the place to be doing this but Jesse kept asking for more and Eugene was terrible at saying no to him, despite what Jesse claimed on the rare occasion he didn’t get his way.

Jesse was all but bent backward over his car and he clearly didn't have any intention of leaving his place there, a leg coming off the ground as he fumbled to pull Eugene back to him, sensing that Eugene’s common sense was kicking in. Who needed common sense, anyway? Not Eugene. Not right now. He leaned in again to catch a prettily swollen lip between teeth and took advantage of the leg that Jesse had brought up to hold him in place too, skimming down the length of it, from hipbone to knee and back up. And a little bit underneath for good measure.

Jesse’s ass was not a consolation prize. It was the whole damn golden trophy.

“Holy shit, what the _fuck?”_

“Eugene?”

Eugene pulled away from Jesse. This time, Jesse let him go. Two of Eugene’s teammates stood gobsmacked, staring at him like they’d just caught him snogging an alien. Or a monster. A monster who looked dazzling under the sun, yellow hair glinting warmly in the light and eyes as blue as the sky. It was such a contrast to how Eugene had gotten to know this boy, in dim rooms and darkness. But it didn’t matter where Jesse was or what he was under, be it bed or sun. Eugene liked him just the same.

“Is that Jesse Coste?” Nick asked like there was any mistaking what monster Eugene had been kissing.

“You’re late to practice,” Seiji said, but it also sounded like a question. Eugene had rarely known the guy to look so utterly lost. He almost looked like he’d just been told Santa Clause wasn’t real.

Eugene’s laugh was out into the world before he could stop it.

“When did this happen?” Nick demanded to know. “It didn’t happen just now, did it?”

“You mean did I decide just now that the best way to shut Jesse Coste’s smug mouth up was to kiss it before he could march into our salle again?”

“Yeah.”

“No, Nick, that’s probably sexual harassment.”

“So if it’s not sexual harassment, what is it?”

Eugene swept Jesse to him with an arm around his waist and spoke with grand and glorious inflection, as befitted the situation.

“Allow me to introduce you to my boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bet you all thought we were done with this one, huh? Well, we are _now_ XD I just really thought it would be funny to write a relationship reveal but it didn't fit into the main story so we did an epilogue type deal instead. Thanks for reading <3


End file.
